


"Hot Uke on Uke Action."

by DarthSuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Double Penetration, Double sided dildo, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, bottom!Dean, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So eh, how’s it supposed to work again?” Dean eyed up the object in Sam’s hand, his expression not as aroused as the younger Winchester would have liked it to be.</p><p>“It’s a dildo.” Sam rolled it in his hands again, both pairs of eyes watching it like it was about to start moving. </p><p>“Yeah, I got that part Sammy. But it’s, like…special or somethin’?” Dean tilted his head in a way that reminded Sam one of the reasons he fell for his brother, that cute, soft little gesture of curiosity that Dean would never allow himself to give in audible words. He slowly reached forward and took the long, slender object from Sam’s hands to examine it. It was fresh from the packaging  the surface smooth and bright purple. Purple. Apparently it was the only color they had left when they ordered it together from that one website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hot Uke on Uke Action."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr-ish (it wasn't a prompt, but I got a tad bit inspired from it)
> 
> satanhasthephonebox: But what if both Sam and Dean liked to bottom though? What would happen then?
> 
> Hot uke on uke action, that's what :U

“So eh, how’s it supposed to work again?” Dean eyed up the object in Sam’s hand, his expression not as aroused as the younger Winchester would have liked it to be.

“It’s a dildo.” Sam rolled it in his hands again, both pairs of eyes watching it like it was about to start moving. 

“Yeah, I got that part Sammy. But it’s, like…special or somethin’?” Dean tilted his head in a way that reminded Sam one of the reasons he fell for his brother, that cute, soft little gesture of curiosity that Dean would never allow himself to give in audible words. He slowly reached forward and took the long, slender object from Sam’s hands to examine it. It was fresh from the packaging the surface smooth and bright purple. Purple. Apparently it was the only color they had left when they ordered it together from that one website.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, allowing Dean to look at the double-ended dildo as much as he wanted to; he seemed interested enough for it to be a green light so far. “It’s for double penetration.” And Dean looked up at Sam with this quirked eyebrow, demanding a little more of a description. With a muted sigh the younger brother reached forward and pulled it from Dean’s grasp, so he could hold and explain it properly.

“You know how we both said we liked to bottom?”

“Well, I mean, I did’t put it quite like that…” Dean blushed slightly, eyes finally deciding that the sex toy in Sam’s hands weren’t the most fascinating thing in the world.

“Fine, whatever,” Sam scoffed. He waved the purple object around slightly for some form of emphasis. “Point is, it’s so we can both be, well, penetrated. So we both win, you know?” After all, the entire thing had been Dean’s idea from the start. It was awkward trying to have penetrative sex, since one of them wound up having to be the one to penetrate the other, and it never turned out very well for either of them. 

They wound up switching back and forth a dozen times over during sex, and it got to the point where they tried it so much, neither of them would even be able to get off properly. So, upon the soft idea from Sam, Dean decided that turning to sex toys was the proper option. And normal dildos wouldn’t cut it either. He didn’t want to watch Sam masturbate, didn’t want to sit there and just eye up his baby brother while those tan fingers pressed it inside himself, forcing those silly-sweet moans from Sammy’s soft lips…

But in the same, Dean himself didn’t want to sit and /just/ masturbate for Sam. He wanted a deeper connection than just being a voyeur. He wanted to feel the burn of movement, the heat of bodies pressing against one another. He wanted to /feel/ himself thrusting against Sam, wanted Sam to bite him and kiss him while neither had to be distracted about keeping a hand between their thighs so the stupid things wouldn’t come out.

So, double-ended dildo was the answer. And Dean was starting to have second thoughts about it when he finally had the chance to eye it up.

“Isn’t it going to be a little….odd?” he pointed at the object with an almost confused expression. “I mean, we’d have to lay at a pretty fuckin’ weird angle to make it work.”

And it was then that Sam found himself smiling bright and wide. “Dean, you idiot.” And then he showed Dean how….flexible it was. He moved his body closer to Dean, and the older brother was sure his breath almost caught in his throat when Sammy leaned forward and nuzzled against his face. “Promise Dean. I promise it will be really, /really/ good.”

And then, upon letting the dildo drop onto the bed, Sam pressed himself to Dean and peppered soft kisses along the other’s cheeks and jaw. “Love you so much Dean….”

Dean replied with much the same sentiment, unable to let out those soft little whimpers he knew that Sammy liked, knowing that his baby brother would be liable to let out the same sounds after he got hard. Well, if Sam wasn’t hard already judging by that growing mound in his jeans.

They stripped themselves with few words; the motions were practiced, but they never seemed to lose their grace or love. Little kisses against Sam’s neck when he pulled his shirt off, or those soft brushes of fingers against Dean’s narrow hips when he finally managed to get his jeans and boxers pulled off. 

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean breathed after a few moments of intense kissing. He was almost able to think straight when Sam’s lips were at his throat, his neck, sucking a perfect patch of skin that always tossed the older brother to the wind of need. But it was give and take, and suddenly the green-eyed hunter himself was pushing into his brother’s monstrous body, lapping and nipping at whatever sweating patches of skin he could. 

It wasn’t until they both fell onto the bed that they recalled the reason of their flushed arousal. Sam picked up the sex toy in question and brandished it in front of both their faces. “So, eh, I suppose we better put this to good use.” He kissed Dean once more, and neither of them could find reason to disagree.

“Lube?” came the question from Sam. Dean hummed and turned his body over so he could awkwardly grab it from the nightstand. Neither of them asked for the condoms, since they really didn’t have a uses for them. Sam ensured they were both tested regularly (amazing enough), and they were all around monogamous to eachother ever since they found out the mutual attraction they had. There wasn’t an ounce of regret from that first night.

It was always Sam that slicked them up. He seemed to have a thing for using his hands all the time, and Dean certainly couldn’t complain when it was Sam’s fingers pushing hesitantly against his puckered hole. It made him squirm beautifully, his thighs widening in joyful want for more pressure. “Come on Sammy, you know we both can take more than that….” And in some respects, it was a slight contest between the brothers. Who could take more fingers at first; and it had all started with one little comment from Sam about how tight Dean was.

So Sam hummed lightly, and suddenly Dean felt two fingertips at his entrance. He moaned merely at the thought of them. “Sammy, come on, put ‘em in me, I wan' ‘em.” And just for good measure, Dean tilted his hips up so Sam had a proper eyeful of his spread thighs and tight entrance.

Sam’s fingers were pushing inside Dean not only a moment later. The preparation was quick, and the elder Winchester practically whined when there was a sudden emptiness inside of him again, but he knew what came next nonetheless.

Green eyes flickered up after Dean pushed himself onto his elbows, just in time to see the beautiful spectacle before him. Sammy on his knees, legs spread and his hand pushing between them. Though the fingers were hidden from sight behind hard cock and balls, Dean could almost imagine how they looked. How Sam was shy at first, merely probing the rim as if he was genuinely scared to do it. So. Fucking. Hot. Even though Dean liked to be the one on Sam’s end, it didn’t take away how beautiful his brother looked like that. Cheeks flushed and eyes closed, while his other hand found distraction by pushing little circles against his nipples. 

“Oh fuck, Dean…” He whimpered, and that was probably when he finally got his fingers inside. Dean could envision it, two fingers already, working there way around that tight channel like a tentative school girl. “Hmmph, Dean, fuck, so tight….”

“Yeah Sammy, do it just like that. Yeah, fuck you look so hot.” Dean grinned, tongue poking out to lap at his dry lips with a growing primal hunger. “Fuck yourself silly on those fingers.”

And Sam, for a few minutes at least, did just that. He practically bounced on the bed, thighs shaking from the exertion as he started to let out soft little breathless whimpers, his words so chopped that they stopped making sense.

Dean wasn’t prepared for Sam’s ability to restrain himself, however, and was taken back when he was pushed back into the mattress, their hips practically grinding against eachother. There was friction and heat and so much more, Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head.

“FUCK!” he cursed allowed. His stomach was tight and his cock was throbbing. He kissed Sam for the longest time, until he was sure his body could take no more. “Sam, Sammy fuck—do it now, I’m…I’m gonna fuckin’ blow my load if you k-keep this up.”

And then they were quick. A slight adjustment was made so they were comfortable (namely, Sam rolling them over so he was underneath Dean). Carefully, with both of their pairs of legs spread, Sam gingerly moved his arm around their bodies so he could push the toy where it was supposed to go. Both of them gave a soft moan when either end carefully pushed against them, and soon those moans were morphed into the muffled whimpers that came with their wet, sloppy kisses. 

It was really odd when it was in all the way. Sure, it was long enough (Dean was sure with the right angle, it would brush his prostate), but Dean wasn’t exactly sure how he was supposed to move. 

“Uh, Sammy…?” He questioned at first, hands clutching at Sam’s shoulders as much as Sam was at Dean’s. But Sam didn’t respond. Not with words at least. He grunted once and pushed his hips upwards. And the movement was a bit awkward, but soon Dean followed suit, and together they at least managed to make some interesting friction with the subtle, barely thrusting movements of the toy pushing deeper and deeper inside of them. 

Minutes passed in thick, hearty moans and the sound of rubbing skin. Their cocks were hard and throbbing, and the air was filled with a chorus of light whimpers and needing pleas. 

“F-fuck, Sammy, S-Sammy…” Dean was more than sure he died and went to heaven. He practically let out a mewl every time his brother pushed his hips up, and a deep keen of desire whenever he pushed his hips back down in response. “Ugn…So big. Fuck, ‘s so big Sam; feels so good….” The air was aflame with deep desire, getting tighter and tighter until both brothers were mere inches away from release. So close, but so far away at the same time. Sam whimpered pitifully, hands holding tight around the other man’s shoulders. 

“Dean. Fuck, fucking—so good!” And it was, too good, far too good and the toy was moving just right inside both of them. And the fact that it was them, both of them moving and causing such powerful friction within eachother, had stars flying in their visions. But it just wasn’t enough. “F-Fuck….” No matter how hard or how fast they moved, the toy within them just wasn’t enough. It stretched both brother almost obscenely wide, but Dean was sure they needed just one little thing more.

He was about to open his mouth to say something along those lines, but when Sam reached between their bodies and flipped something on the toy, Dean lost his ability to speak.

Fuck, he shouldn’t have been surprised that of all the toys he could have chosen, Sammy would have gotten one that /vibrated/.

Dean came in powerful waves of pleasure not even a moment later, his throbbing, twitching cock spurting lines of white sticky cum all over his and Sam’s chest. “F-Fuck! S-Sammy! Harder, harder, harder!” It was the final push, his entire body completely tossed into the throes of liquid pleasure, his mind losing all track of time, space, and matter. He rutted forward and against his brother like a needy animal, caring nothing for the growing mess between their bodies (As Sam had cum as well, seemingly even messier than Dean was). It was dirty, sticky, and the brother’s couldn’t recall a time where they had felt so good.

Their afterglow came as strongly as their climax. While Dean had wanted merely to stay in bed (fuck the mess), Sam was always the cleanlier one. The larger man pushed himself off the bed after pulling the still-vibrating toy out of both of their bodies, which left them both to shudder in combined, muted pleasure. And while Sam went off to the bathroom for whatever it is he needed, Dean merely moaned to himself and pushed the toy to the end of the bed. He was tired and would happily worry about it another time.

After a few minutes, Sam returned back with warm, wet rags and a soft few words on his lips. “Hey,” He laid beside Dean again, and took a few warm moments to clean most of themselves off. “….was it good?” Dean almost had to chuckle at the soft worry in Sam’s voice.

“I haven’t cum that hard in a long time, Sammy. That was so fuckin’ good.” And the older brother didn’t even give Sam a chance to reply before he forced himself against that large, hot body, instantly moving to pull the blankets over them. “It was amazing. We’ll have to try that toy again.”

“I was thinking the same,” Sam whispered in reply, nuzzling his face against Dean’s after tossing the few soiled rags off the side of the bed. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead, and they nuzzled together in complacent exhaustion.

“…I love you Dean.” 

“I love you too, Sammy.”


End file.
